Time Splitter
by Spacesub
Summary: Going back in time should be impossible or at least difficult enough to be considered as such. Naruto does it anyway. Which tells you a lot about the future he's from. One where time travel is the only option.


When Naruto wakes up in his apartment the first thing he does is go to the kitchen for a knife.

Knife found he stabs himself 10 times in the stomach. Very precisely, in all the right places.

Seconds later the seal appears on his stomach and he falls, letting the blood pool around him. His eyes close and before he knows it he's staring up into a flooding sewer.

Pipes line every surface, all of them having been seemingly damaged as if stabbed. Leaking water from them profusely until the entire sewer looks more and more like a pool by the minute.

Naruto places his hands on top of the waters surface and pushes himself up so he can start walking towards his house-guest.

He takes his time, a casual stroll across the ever rising water level.

Before he even arrives he can hear the thrashing sound of his tenant. Causing waves off liquid chakra and airborne killing intent to filter throughout the adjacent hallways.

When Naruto comes within the sight of both of its eyes it howls at him.

"You! What have you done?!" It roars. Its demand a physical weight pressing on everything within this room.

Naruto buckles under the strain and uses the moment to simply sit down on the surface off the water.

He looks the 9 tailed demon in the eye when he tells it.

"I'm here to watch you drown."

The massive creature blinks in confusion for only a moment before it growls and continues its assault on the gate door. The waves pushing Naruto up and down with its massive killing intent flooding the entire area.

Naruto just sits there, examining the creature's eyes as if searching but unsatisfied with the result.

The water continues to rise and flood both the room and the cell. The 9 tailed demon, forced to use its giant paws to keep itself afloat, uses its 9 tails as makeshift battering rams.

The prison gate doesn't let up. It never will.

Naruto knows this and before the water reaches the surface, the kyuubi stops its assault, realising it as well.

It's hate evaporates as it is forced to push its snout against the surface for more air. It stares at the boy in front of him.

Eyes searching for anything.

Emotion, reason, humanity, suicidal intent.

The water rises to below the biju's eyes, still regarding the boy-thing in front of him with nothing but intense confusion.

Naruto's gaze doesn't waver even as water overtakes it.

"Now drown."

The water rises and both drown.

On the outside, Naruto dies from blood loss and demonic chakra poisoning. An anbu patrol finds him 13 hours later.

 **XXX**

When Naruto wakes up in his apartment the first thing he does is go to the kitchen for a knife.

Knife found he stabs himself 10 times in the stomach.

Water is flooding in his inner world again. The familiar sounds of the Kyuubi echo all around him, reverberating in the air even more intensely then before.

When Naruto reaches his tenant again the Kyuubi slams its full body against the gate and roars.

"You! What are you doing?! What is this?! Answer me!"

Naruto feels the killing intent hit him and he sets himself down on the surface of the water once more.

"I'm here to watch you drown."

The Kyuubi roars and roars. Slamming against the gate until the water reaches the top of the cell. Neither of its occupants ever looking away from one another.

"Now drown."

The Kyuubi struggles until its air runs out.

Both drown.

Naruto dies from blood loss and chakra poisoning.

 **XXX**

When Naruto wakes up in his apartment he stabs himself 10 times.

When he reaches the Kyuubi, the demon is mostly silent. Only gasping for air and growling upon his arrival.

"What is happening? What are you doing to me?"

Naruto watches for a moment longer until the Kyuubi growls louder and shows its fangs.

He sits down again.

"I'm here to watch you drown."

"You damn mortal! What are you doing, answer me!? How is this happening?! How am I even drowning?! What is this?!"

Naruto lets him scream and the water rises.

"HUMAN!"

They both drown

Naruto dies.

 **XXX**

Naruto wakes up and stabs himself 10 times.

The Kyuubi screams, yells and questions.

Naruto simply sits down and stares.

They drown.

 **XXX**

The Kyuubi stops speaking and resorts to chakra filled roars and physical attrition.

They drown.

 **XXX**

The Kyuubi slams against the gate a few times and then resorts to glaring at Naruto.

They drown.

 **XXX**

The Kyuubi glares.

Naruto stares.

They drown.

 **XXX**

"...human? What is the point of this."

They drown.

 **XXX**

"...Naruto."

They drown.

 **XXX**

The Kyuubi says nothing. He doesn't glare, doesn't growl, doesn't speak. Just a passive stare. As if looking at a wall.

Naruto stares back. Blinks. Then smiles.

They drown.

 **XXX**

When Naruto wakes up in his apartment he doesn't open his eyes and simply lets himself fall into his seal.

When he opens them he sees the Kyuubi. Lying down. Staring at him. Passively.

Naruto smiles.

"Better."

 **XXX Author's Note XXX**

Hope you liked it. Leave a review about what your feeling after reading this.

Or don't. It's your choice.

Just like I chose to start posting some weird chapters about a weird story idea I had. Expect more weird and less weird stuff coming soon.

That's all really, hope you had fun reading this.


End file.
